Moon
's boggart taking a shape of a full moon.]] The Moon is Earth's only natural satellite and the fifth largest natural satellite in the Solar System. The moon's phases and substances are very useful and important in the wizarding world. The mooncalf is a creature that only comes out of its burrow during a full moon and then performs a complicated mating dance.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them The presence of a full moon can induce basilisk eggs to hatch early if given certain other circumstances."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Basilisk Page - replica movie prop" at Your Props During the 1990s, there was a portrait of a witch flying to the moon seventh-floor level of the Grand Staircase at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Potions The phases of the Moon influence the making of potions, as studied by Hesper Starky. Veritaserum takes a full moon cycle to mature''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 32 - (''Out of the Fire) and when making Polyjuice Potion, the fluxweed for it must be picked during the full moon.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 10 - (The Rogue Bludger) Diseases It was believed by medieval Healers that taking the liver of a toad, binding it tight about the victim's throat and standing naked by the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes would cure spattergroit. Wizards infected with lycanthropy transform into a Werewolf if exposed to the full moon's rays. History Moonlight lit the grounds of the Forbidden Forest in 1992 as Rubeus Hagrid conducted a detention for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom there. During the detention, after an encounter with centaurs, he described them as being "ruddy stargazers" who are "not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 15 - (The Forbidden Forest) In the summer of 1992, moonlight was streaming through the bars of Harry's window in The Smallest Bedroom as Ron, Fred and George Weasley arrived by flying car to rescue him from 4 Privet Drive.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 2 - (Dobby's Warning) As they made their escape, the car "shot suddenly toward the moon" when Fred put his foot down on the accelerator.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 3 - (The Burrow) At approximately one o'clock in the morning on 31 July, 1993, the moon was large, full and golden, and silhouetted by Errol, Hedwig and an owl sent by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they flew to his house with birthday wishes and, in the case of the latter, a form for Harry's guardians to sign so that he could go to HogsmeadeHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 1 - (Owl Post) As Harry Potter went to bed on the night of 5 February, 1994, he twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 13 - (Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw) In the early evening of 6 June, 1994, thick clouds covered the moon, although later that night when Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Professor Lupin and Peter Pettigrew left the Shrieking Shack through the entrance at the base of the Whomping Willow, the clouds moved aside to reveal a full moon, and Lupin, who was a werewolf, transformed.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 20 - (The Dementors' Kiss) On the evening of 30 October, 1994, as the students of Hogwarts greeted the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, a pale, transparent-looking moon shone down over the Forbidden Forest.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 15 - (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) In early 1995, as Harry Potter travelled to the Prefects' bathroom to work out the golden egg clue, the corridors of Hogwarts were moon-lit.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 25 - (The Egg and the Eye) In February of that year, as he searched more and more desperately for a way to survive for up to an hour in the Great Lake, its "dark and icy depths" started to seem to him "as distant as the moon."Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 26 - (The Second Task) During the summer holidays of 1995, The Quibbler published an interview with a wizard who claimed to have flown to the moon on a Cleansweep Six and brought back a bag of Moon Frogs to prove it.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 10 - (Luna Lovegood) In April 1997, on the night that Rubeus Hagrid buried Aragog, the moon glistened palely through the trees and illuminated Aragog's body.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 22 - (After the Burial) In June of that year, the moon was crescent on the night of the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 28 - (Flight of the Prince) Sometime prior to 27 July of that year, on the night of Charity Burbage's murder, the moon was out and shown down upon Severus Snape and Yaxley as they paid a visit to Lord Voldemort at Malfoy Manor.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 1 - (The Dark Lord Ascending) In December of that year, a ghostly moon hung behind the Lovegood house in the afternoon sky as Harry, Ron and Hermione visited it.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 20 - (Xenophilius Lovegood) Behind the scenes *Mary GrandPré's chapter-header illustration for Chapter 3 ("The Burrow") of the U.S. edition of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets depicts the Flying Ford Anglia in front of a full moon. *In the depiction of the Riddle House on the night of the murder of Frank Bryce on Pottermore, the moon is shown to be crescent.[http://www.pottermore.com/en-us/book4/chapter1/moment1 Pottermore - Book 4, Chapter 1, Moment 1 - The House on the Hill] Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Moons Category:Articles related to werewolves